Just Another Day
by Nanri K
Summary: One Shot based on a prompt: Using the nouns "An unlabelled can of soup", "A cigarette pack filled with M&Ms" and "An unrequited crush". Enjoy :)


Prompt: Use the following nouns:

"An unlabelled can of soup, a cigarette pack filled with M&Ms, an unrequited crush"

Unfortunately I have forgotten where I got this prompt L

This is my first ever fan fiction work, I hope you enjoy it. Please do leave reviews and comments, I would love know what you all thought of this one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters featured in this fan fiction.

* * *

><p>A strong sense of worthlessness fell upon me as I stared at an unlabelled can of soup. In many ways, it feels incomplete, lacking. I close the doors to my kitchen cabinets in the hopes that when I open them again the can of soup might have some identity to it. With my hopes dashed, I reach for that single can of soup remaining in my cabinets and fire up the stove. Once the plate turned red with heat, I placed the rusty frying pan over the heat.<p>

I cracked open the can, emptying its content into the now hot pan. Slowly but surely, the red substance in the hot pan begins to bubble as they are fed to a steady heat. Once the bland aroma fills the room, I shut off the stove without further flavour tempering. Withdrawing a bowl out of the corner cabinet, I placed it on the counter top and carefully deposited the thickened soup into the pale green dish. I sleepily dragged my sock-covered feet to the small kitchen table. My left hand scratched at my head while my right placed the bowl onto the table and pulled out the chair for me to sit in.

"Itadakimasu" I pulled down my facemask, exposing the usually hidden bottom half of my face. Having worn this mask my whole life, it always feels strange removing it. It feels as if I am removing my skin. Unconsciously, my hand moved to touch my constantly covered face making sure that my skin was still intact. Once assured that my skin is still really attached to my face, I release a scoff of a laugh.

"I really checked" in disbelief and exasperation of my own gullibility, I slouch, moving my hand - that was now assured of the existence of my skin – through my already unruly silver hair. A resigned sigh filtered out from my lips as I looked down at my red breakfast surprise. It's time to go shopping again. If Rin where here, I would never hear the end of it.

_But Rin isn't here anymore, now is she? _

Right, Rin was no longer here. I killed her. I cannot stand the gloominess that has taken up residence within me but a murderer like me deserves no happiness, it would be selfish of me even to wish for such. I hardy felt the second sigh coming until it made itself known.

Losing all interest in my deathly breakfast, I lean back into the chair and reach into the pocket of my pyjama top for a pack of cigarettes. The movement to the pack emanates a peculiar jiggling sound and realisation darns faster than morning. I slowly open the pack even though I know that the reality of what is really contained within will not alter. Upon placing the pack on the small table next to the cooling bowl of mysterious soup, tiny colourful pip-like sweets tumbled from the pack. _What a crude way to quit smoking. Carrying around a cigarette pack filled with M&Ms._

I picked up one of the little devils and popped it into my mouth. As crude as the method is, these little guys taste good. I never used to smoke but after the incident with Rin, closing my eyes was like opening the doors to hell. I thought that staying awake would be the answer but the human mind – even a trained mind – is far too feeble. Staying awake only caused hallucinations, which proved to be just as painful, so I had taken up smoking instead. Although I hated the smell and my body had fiercely rejected the tobacco, I kept at it because it helped but before I knew it, I was hooked. Three years down the line and I am still combating this deadly addiction. Had it not been for the way my body had reacted to this narcotic, I would have never stopped.

It's true that I had taken to dangerous mission as well but they were not enough. There was always a time when the missions became a bit stagnate. Those were the moments when a thin stick came in handy – during quiet times at night when no one was watching. When I started coughing up blood and my breaths came in wheezes, I knew it was time to stop – Guy made sure of this when he saw my blooded hand after a cough spasm.

I popped another M&M into my mouth, then another, then another. I am falling into despair far too quickly. Sigh. That was my third sigh in the span of twenty minutes; it was definitely getting too gloomy in here. The chair scraped against the tiled floor when I pushed away from the table topped with a now cold bowl of soup. I grabbed the pack filled with sweets and headed for the sliding door that led to a tiny balcony.

I perched myself on the railing and looked down at the passers-by below. The fresh smell of morning let itself be carried by the gentle breeze, some of it being caught in the now bubbled curtain of the sliding door. I poured a hand full of the cigarette substitutes onto the palm of my hand; I let them flow from my clutched palm and into my accommodating mouth.

Slouching seems to be a catching habit lately. Hoping to derail my thoughts from my dismayed state, I decidedly pay closer attention to the people below moving about their business. They all appear to be civilians.

An older boy is walking hand in hand with a little girl in the direction of the park and I assume they are siblings. There is also an old woman walking down the road with a flowerpot clutched to her chest. I pop in a few more M&Ms before I notice a young man calling after a young woman. The woman, however, continues walking as if she did not hear the man.

"Please Yuki-san, I have always liked you." The man continued but the woman called Yuki was clearly not interested in what he had to say. _It seems to be an unrequited crush_. I sigh yet again. Those two got me thinking about the very thoughts from which I am constantly running. As sad as this man's story looks, at least he gets some closure; he knows exactly how the woman he likes really feels.

I will never receive that luxury. Rin was the one woman I have always loved but as it is now, I will never understand her feelings, my hands made sure of that. I opened the cigarette pack once again and fished for its falsified contents but closed it again because those little sugary demons would never be enough to dispel my hateful self-loath. I shove the pack back into the pocket of my pyjama top and turn my face to the sky.

"Neh Rin. Is what I am feeling for you an unrequited crush too?"

* * *

><p>That's the end of it. I'm not even sure if I will ever post anything else ever again. This one shot was a result of a rare moment of inspiration but I will be sure to view other story prompts and hope that I gain some more inspiration.<p>

Nanri K


End file.
